Power Rangers Time Force 2.0
Power Rangers Time Force 2.0 is the EX Sequel to Power Rangers: Time Force - The Next Generation. Synopsis The New Time Force Power Rangers are here a new battle commence. New Mutants arrives with a vengeance as the Time Force Academy run by Wesley and Jen their children lead the cause. Arsenal * Time Force Badge: Identification of Time Force members and is utilized to seal defeated criminals away in cryo-containment units. * Chrono Blaster: Standard sidearm of Time Force. * V Weapons/Vortex Blaster: Five cannons used by the Rangers; can combine into the Vortex Blaster which delivers powerful energy blasts capable of "freezing" or knocking out a criminal. * Chrono Morpher: Morpher of the Time Force Rangers; equipped with holographic communication array and can only be activated when the Red Chrono Morpher is activated; imprints with the user's DNA. * Chrono Sabers: Standard weapons (two to each Ranger) that can combine into double-bladed lances; capable of shooting energy blasts and delivering "Time Strike" attacks * Electro Booster: Special gun created by adding several attachments to a Chrono Saber. * Quantum Morpher: Morpher of the Quantum Time Force Ranger, used to control the Quantasaurus Rex; vocal command accepted only from the Quantum Time Force Ranger (or someone who can sound like him). * Quantum Defender: A sidearm used by the Quantum Time Force Ranger; also has a sword mode. * Battle Warrior Armor: Battlizer Armor for the Red Time Force Ranger, granted to him by the mystic Battle Fire; gives him torso armor, armored helmet & boots, and a two-handed battle sword. * Quantum Mega Battle Armor: Battlizer Armor for the Quantum Time Force Ranger, granted to him by Alex from the year 3000; gives him torso shielding, visor, rollerblades, and detachable wings that serve as blasters and blades; also grants him the ability to fly and a large energy blade that is capable of "freezing" giant criminals. * Vector Cycles: Motorcycles used by the Rangers for ground pursuit. * Strata Cycle: air/ground vehicle sent by Alex to aid Wes * TF Eagle: Transport of the Quantum Time Force Ranger, capable of time-traveling. * Time Jet: Aircraft used by Power Rangers; can transform into a blaster for the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue. * Time Ship: Vehicle used by the Time Force Power Rangers; Allowed the Rangers to travel through time. Zords Time Flyer and Shadow Force System Time Force Shadow Winger Online! Time Shadow MegaZord Online! Time Shadow Force MegaZord Online! * Shadow Force Megazord: Mode Blue/Shadow Force Megazord: Mode Red ** Time Force Megazord: Mode Blue/Time Force Megazord: Mode Red/Time Force Megazord: Jet Mode *** Time Flyer 1 *** Time Flyer 2 *** Time Flyer 3 *** Time Flyer 4 *** Time Flyer 5 ** Shadow Winger/Time Shadow Megazord * Quantasaurus Rex or Q-Rex/Q-Rex: Megazord Mode * Transwarp Megazord ● Notes: * Time Force 2.0 Rangers is a new Generation of Power Rangers. * The Collins Siblings are on the team as Pink and Red Rangers. Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation Category:Starlina Category:Series set in the Future